


It's Time to Go!

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [51]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Nalu silly flash fic.  “please make it stop!” prompt
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/686637
Kudos: 37





	It's Time to Go!

Ugh! For an hour it had been going on, back and forth… back and forth, bickering, the fighting between Natsu and Gray… it was giving the Celestial mage a migraine! The two idiots were arguing over who knows what even started it this time, but Lucy was so over it.

Lucy drops her head onto the bar top, “please make it stop!” She groans to Mira, the white-haired bar maid. “We were supposed to head out for a mission before those two got into it and now we might miss the last train.”

Mira continues wiping a glass, with her customary everything’s fine, beaming smile. “I could tell you a fool proof way to get them to stop, but I don’t know if you’d like it.”

“I’m ready to try anything at this point.”

The white-haired woman leans over and whispers the idea to Lucy. While her smile turns into a grin, the Celestial mage’s face goes white.

“Guaranteed,” Mira winks before walking away to help another patron.

Another groan escapes Lucy and she looks back at the two men currently deadlocked in a staring contest. “Ugh!” ‘Why me?!’ But she really was desperate to separate the two so they could go!

Lucy slides off her bar stool and saunters over to where Natsu and Gray were fighting. She taps Natsu on the shoulder.

“Yeah Lucy,” he continues to shoot daggers at Gray, “I’m kinda in the middle of something.”

“I know.” She clasps his face between her hands and after a second of hesitation, lands a soft, slow kiss on his lips. Natsu just stood there baffled and gawking when she stepped back. “I’m going home now, you can either come with me or stay here with Gray.”

She turns to walk away without another glance, but Natsu grabs her arm. “W-Why did you just kiss me?!”

Lucy shrugs her shoulders trying her best to act calm and nonchalant, even though she was screaming inside. Yes, okay, so she had a major crush on Natsu and had dreamed of doing what she had just done many a time over. But that didn’t mean she had wanted to be the first to show it! She was just trying to get his attention away from Gray. She never thought he reciprocated her feelings.

“Lucy,” Natsu’s eyes bores into her, “please tell me why you kissed me!”

“Oi, our fights not over yet pyro!”

“Shut up ice queen!” Natsu focuses back on the woman, “Lucy?”

Her body stiffens and heats up. The longer he stared at her in a serious manner, the hotter the room began to feel. “I-I…” she couldn’t maintain the facade. “Because I wanted to,” was all she could squeak out. Not just because she wanted to get going, Lucy had wanted to kiss him.

Natsu smiles, “you weirdo,” he kisses her back, a little longer and rougher than the first. Oh, how he’d dreamed of kissing this goddess for so long! Lucy’s face went from peaches to strawberry to beets in shade.

“Eww, please make it stop!” Gray groaned, wishing someone else would step in to stop this sappy display. “Everyone knows you two idiots are in love with each other and you’ve finally figured it out!”

“Shut up Gray!” Natsu and Lucy snap at the same time.

Natsu shakes a fist at Gray. “Now I really should kick your ass for insulting Lucy!”

That snaps the Celestial mage out of her euphoria. Right! Mira’s advice… kiss Natsu to stop the fighting… She grabs Natsu before the two men started everything up again. “Oh, no mister! It’s time to go!”


End file.
